


A New Dress

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dresses, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Prostitution, being comfortable with your body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse needs a new dress; Megatron and Lugnut give their own thoughts to the ones she tries on.





	

  
"Are you sure? ...D-Do you like it?"

 

Megatron lifted an eyebrow at her before he turned to Lugnut.  "I don't know.  What do you think, Lugnut?"

 

The bodyguard shuffled a bit.  Having refused to sit before, it was very obvious from his posture that he liked the dress a lot.

 

It wasn't surprising.  Eclipse had been trying on dresses for the past hour and this one was... well, sultrier than the others.

 

"It... It's nice."

 

"Lugnut likes it.  And I think it looks wonderful on you, my dear."

 

Eclipse blushed.  The other dresses hadn't passed and she was worried she wouldn't be able to find one that would be good enough for the party they were attending in a week.

 

Still, she did feel a bit... bare in this one.  It didn't cover much of her back and her front... Primus, how her boobs had not fallen out yet was beyond her.  It was also a little tight, but it was better than flashing everyone.

 

Even though she could see Megatron finding the sight amusing.

 

"But I don't think you should go with that one."

 

"Huh?"

 

"The dress makes you..." Megatron paused as he gave her another look over, "Well, I certainly like it, but it catches the eye too easily."

 

"W-What do you mean?"

 

"As much as I would enjoy seeing you by my side in an outfit like this, I would be rather ticked off by all the other men who would look at you."

 

Oh.  Right, Megatron didn't like it when other men gave her too much attention.  Even though this wasn't the sex club in Paris, he was still leery when other men looked at her.  Especially with lust in their eyes.

 

"It... I-I liked the dark blue one from before."

 

Eclipse turned to the blushing Lugnut before she turned back to said dress hanging up by the side.  Well... it was a nice dress.  It fit her nicely and it was comfy.  But it was a more conservative dress, not showing much skin at all.

 

"M-Megatron?"

 

Her lover looked at the dress before turning back to her.  "It wasn't my favorite, but I want you to be comfortable with what you wear."

 

Eclipse hesitated.  It shouldn't be that hard.  But she wanted to look nice for her lover and it was clear he liked this one-

 

She suddenly realized what she was thinking to herself.  Megatron had told her when she was starting to try on dresses to pick one she liked.  She didn't have to pick one to please him if it wasn't comfortable.

 

... Primus, she was thinking the same way that she was in the sex club.  It was what Razorcut expected of her.  She had to look alluring to get the best clients to want her.

 

Why was she doing that now?  There was no need to arouse the men.  There was no desperation to get the highest bidder.

 

She just needed to look nice alongside her lover.  And to feel comfortable in what she liked.

 

"I... I did like the blue one."

 

"Then do you want to wear it to the party?"

 

Looking at Megatron, Eclipse could see his eyes staring back into hers.  Alluring, but full of concern.  Wanting to be sure she would be happy with this one because it was what she wanted, not what he did.

 

"Y-Yes.  I do."

 

END


End file.
